Negative Seventy-Five
Character Negative Seventy-five used to have been an all powerful being along with his friend (NP) Protein Man. Although since the Next Gen. heroes lost to their fight with Omniscience. The universes were reset by him he also weakened Negative Seventy-five and (NP) Protein Man a ton. Role in Negative Protein Negative Seventy-five is one of the main characters of the series especially season 1. In season 1 he gained multiple forms including Ultra Rage, Semi-ultimate, Ultra Rage Semi-ultimate, and Perfected Ultra Rage Semi-ultimate. Negative Seventy-five was easily one of the most powerful characters in season 1. In season 2 he had a lesser role than he had season 1, but was still one of the main characters in fact he gained two forms and that's his Ultimate form and its Ultra Rage variant. He hasn't yet appeared in season 3 since he was one of the many characters killed in the universes destruction. Abilities Negative Seventy-five hasn't really done that much believe it or not, but he does have normal abilities such as firing blasts. He is also a very experienced user of Ultra Rage as he's used it many times through out the series he's also the very first one to use, and is probably seen the most using it the most. Negative Seventy-five has been shown to do X4 beams similar to how Ghostom does. He also has a few forms not counting Ultra Rage such Semi-ultimate and Ultimate forms. Negative Seventy-five was shown to also have a cyborg form to where all of his previous forms have been combined. Negative Seventy-five was also shown to have the multi-form tool its unknown if Ghostom gave it to him, or if other people could use it, or even if they all combine again with the cyborg form to become even more powerful. Relationships * (NP) Protein Man Negative Seventy-five and (NP) Protein Man are best friends, and have known each other even longer then they've known (NP) Weegee and Awesome Face. Once when (NP) Protein Man was injured by Ghostom. Negative Seventy-five became enraged, and unlocked both his Semi-ultimate and Ultra Rage Semi-ultimate. All though some times Negative Seventy-five has been shown to get annoyed by (NP) Protein Man as shown in season 1 in Negative Protein. * (NP) Weegee and Awesome Face Negative Seventy-five is also very close friends with (NP) Weegee and Awesome Face. They met each other after the universes were reset by Omniscience. After that they helped each other fight against people like Phantoeegee, Galaxion, Ghostom,etc. * Ghostom Face ' Negative Seventy-five and Ghostom were arch rivals with each other as Negative Seventy-five nearly killed him the first time they met. Ghostom injured his friend (NP) Protein Man which later Negative Seventy-five "killed" him. After Ghostom betrayed and killed Phantoeegee temporarily. They became allies due to Ghostom hating Phantoeegee more than the heroes. * 'Phantoeegee Negative Seventy-five hates Phantoeegee, and has fought him a lot through out the series as he dueled with him for a little bit in the season 1 finale. Which Phantoeegee won and nearly killed Negative Seventy-five. Later he absorbed Phantoeegee's Ultra Rage which gave the opening Ghostom needed to finish Phantoeegee off. Negative Seventy-five is still a enemy to Phantoeegee even in season 2. * Phalaxion 'Negative Seventy-five hates Phalaxion due to Phalaxion. Injuring (NP) Protein Man and all the other NP heroes. In response Negative Seventy-five unlocked his Ultimate form and later the Ultra Rage variant of the form, * Ditto Negative Seventy-five doesn't like Ditto. Although he doesn't hate him as much as Phantoeegee or Galaxion, but still while Negative Seventy-five was fighting Ditto, Ditto threw a huge blast at him, and injured Negative Seventy-five. Causing him to give up which also takes him out of the fight. * WC heroes Negative Seventy-five is allies and possibly friends with the WC heroes as he was the one to introduce himself and the other NP heroes, and after the Ditto fight he asked what their names were. * Vileon and Zelos Negative Seventy Five is shown fighting against them both and was killed by Vileon in his Self Destruct attack (WC), his (NP) self gets enraged seeing himself getting killed and activates his Ultra Rage Ability. He later absorbs Vileon's Perfected Ultra Rage, and was at his limit break, but he lost power, and shot by the Godly Beam attack. Gallery Category:Heroes